The present invention relates to a sawing device as defined in the claims.
Traditonally, long timber is sawn to a fixed size by moving the timber against a stopper adjusted to a suitable position with respect to the saw blade used, so that when the timber is in position the saw blade cuts a piece of desired fixed length off the timber. The fixed-length piece is then removed and the timber to sawn is further advanced longitudinally against the stopper. In this manner, sawing is continued in stages by moving the timber and then sawing it.
The main problem with present sawing equipment and methods used to cut timber to a fixed size is that they are slow, which is due to the intermittent nature of the sawing. As the cutting operation itself is a relatively fast action, most of the time is consumed while the saw blade is waiting for the timber to be moved into the sawing position against the stopper. The slowness of sawing is a particularly bad problem in industries where there is a need for large quantities of relatively short fixed-length timber pieces, for example in furniture industry, prefabricated building industry and parquet industry.